Not A Good Day
by SGC Kitten95
Summary: Just a short story, my third post.


Just a little story I wrote years ago, its Jacks point of view on Daniel never listening, really short. I am not confident in my skills at writing, so reviews will be appreciated.

Thank You.

Everything looked peachy the malp showed that the gate was unguarded which is always good sign and the place looked like paradise perfect, we know there's life here but they seamed harmless.

We step out of the event horizon and walk a little ways down the track only to be ambushed by the locals who were supposedly harmless. Not seeing it somehow as they started throwing daggers and pellets at us.

We all levelled our weapons at them and dove for cover, Teal'c with Carter behind a tree and me and Daniel behind a rock. We were taking fire and returning fire when in the middle of all this Daniel decides to stand up and try for his peaceful explorers sepal.

As usual the natives aren't buying it and one of the pellets comes spinning towards our position and Daniel is hit the pellet gives off some kind of energy burst on contact with Daniels body, he goes down and I pull him back behind the rock to make sure he's ok, unconscious but he'll live.

We really have to get out of here before anyone else gets hit by one of those things, I radio Carter and order her to cover us we are coming down to them its only what about 4 strides between the rock and the tree but Daniels out for the count so I'll have to carry him.

The dutiful solider that she is Carter complies with my order and soon we are all together I tell Teal'c and Carter about the pellets and how Daniel got hit, and I see the look that goes across her face before she can mask it, yeah I know.

We notice the natives have stopped firing at us and Teal'c has a quick look "they seam to have gone O'Neill"

The look I give him says I am not buying that one but there does seam to be no one around, "Maybe there hiding again" I reply whichever it is I am not going stick my neck out there to find out and by the looks of things Carter and Teal'c agree.

We all sit there for about a minute waiting for Daniel to come round so we can possibly make a run for the gate. Out of the quiet we here a gong sounding I think they are being recalled for some reason so now is our chance to get out of here and get home.

I try to wake Daniel but get no response now that is starting to worry me and by the looks on their faces everyone else too, we need to get back to the gate and fast.

As we approach the gate looking for the natives we see no one just like before not a soul in site but I am still on alert so is Teal'c. Not knowing how much time we have before the natives return I tell Carter to dill up and Teal'c sends through out idc so we can get home.

Carter leaves first then Teal'c carrying and I look back one more time to be sure no ones there then leave.

All safe well almost there's already a medical team taking Daniel away even before I arrived, why doesn't he listen chain of command is there for a reason sometimes his sense to see the good in everyone really irritates me especially when it ends like today did with one of the team in the infirmary and its usually Daniel.

Its been hours since we came home and I am still waiting for him to wake up, for crying out loud can't someone do something anything, I have no idea how long I was sat in that dam chair but my back is stiff and I must have fallen asleep, the first clue to this is that the night staff have arrived. I look over to see the patient on the bed and find myself looking at a rather awake and annoyed Daniel.

Before I can say anything a nurse comes in to check on him, she does her checking then leaves.

"Hi there" I say and in reply to my greeting I get

"How long have I been here and why am I here" he asks in a slightly irritated tone not what I was expecting but there you go this is Daniel.

"Well you were hit with an energy ball and were out for the count we got you back as soon as we could"

"Oh" is all he says "and why am I still here I woke up hours ago" he sounds annoyed

I look a little surprise and unsurely say "Um I don't know, is the doc around anywhere"

"If I knew I wouldn't be here would I now" he snarks at me

Its kind funny he's in a bad mood because he got knocked out and he's the one snarking about being left to cool his heals.

So I take advantage a little its been n my mind a lot lately so I say "ya know if ya had just listened to me for once maybe you wouldn't be here now" at least I sound calm

"Jack, haven't you got any place better to be then annoying me" he says in a annoyed sigh

"Let me think….umm" I do look like I am thinking then with a smile I say "nope"

And I see all of the snarkyness vanish when he gives me a little smile

THE END


End file.
